


Final Breath

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Kleb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Breath

Windows covered by frost and rain.

Someone sobbing in their house, in pain.

It's cold and raining.

The sewers draining.

Smoke filled the air in the sky.

Did you want some pie?

Refused and went away.

Ran away and disobey.

Are you cold? Do you need my coat?

He tried so hard to stay afloat.

Drowning and dying.

Prying him away and crying.

Did you want to stay?

Much to his dismay,

He walked away

And left.

Committed theft.

Gunshots filled the air.

A reasonable care.

Fell to the ground, slightly moving.

Suspect adducing.

He went to his side and hoped.

Looking up at him and joked.

I love you.

I love you too.

Taking a final breath.

And welcomed death.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how much I suck at poems and tell me what you liked or disliked. And if you would like a more better-to-understand version, then tell me and maybe I'll consider it. Also, if you want me to write a drabble then comment and if you want something that's not a drabble, but a short fic, then go to my Prompts Wanted! post. http://archiveofourown.org/works/2609204


End file.
